1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having an extendable heat dissipation device which can be assembled to/disassembled from the portable electronic device conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, processors of the electronic devices have become faster and faster, which causes the processors to generate more and more redundant heat. Heat dissipation devices, such as metal heat sinks, are traditionally disposed in the electronic devices to transfer heat of the processors to an outside, thus to maintain a stability and normal performance of the electronic devices. Generally, the processor is enclosed in a casing of the electronic device, and the heat dissipation device is firmly secured onto a back plate or a circuit board in the casing through screws or rivets. Thus when the heat dissipation device needs to be replaced, the casing of the electronic device must be disassembled for taking the old heat dissipation device away or putting a new heat dissipation device into the casing, which is complicated and inconvenient.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an electronic device incorporating an extendable heat dissipation device which overcomes the limitations described.